1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a register for supplying air-conditioning air into vehicle passenger rooms, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 illustrates a drawing of a link mechanism for a conventional register for air conditioning. The conventional air-conditioning register 100 comprises a retainer 101, a horizontal fin assembly 102, and a connecting rod 103. The retainer 101 comprises an outlet port 104 facing inwardly a vehicle passenger room. The horizontal fin assembly 102 comprises five horizontal fin members 102a. The horizontal fin members 102a comprise a swinging shaft 102b and a receiving shaft 102c. The receiving shafts 102c of the respective horizontal fin members 102 are connected with each other by the connecting rod 103. Hence, each of the horizontal fin members 102a swings about each of the swinging shafts 102b. 
In the conventional air-conditioning register 100, it is necessary to secure a space “S” for swinging the lowest horizontal member 102a therein when directing the air-conditioning air upward, specifically when directing the horizontal fin assembly 102 upward. Namely, the lowest horizontal fin member 102a does not contribute much to the direction adjustment of the air-conditioning air. However, the respective horizontal fin members 102a are connected with each other by the connecting rod 103. Accordingly, the lowest horizontal fin member 102a should swing with the other horizontal fin members 102a while interlocking with them. Therefore, the space “S” should be secured in order to let the lowest horizontal fin member 102a swing therein.
The space “S” is one of the causes of noises, such as whistling sounds, generating from the outlet port 104. Moreover, securing the space “S” should inevitably result in providing a wide distance between the lower periphery of the outlet port 104 and a vertical-fin operation dial 105. Consequently, the conventional air-conditioning register 100 looks dull decoratively, and gives poor appearance.
In view of the disadvantages, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 11-139,156 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 11-180,140 disclose an air-conditioning register in which a receiver of the lowest horizontal fin member is fitted into a recess groove bored through the connecting rod. In the air-conditioning register set forth in both publications, the receiver swings relatively in the recess groove when directing the air-conditioning air upward. Accordingly, it is possible to keep the lowest horizontal fin member substantially horizontally independently of the other horizontal fin members. Consequently, it is possible to obviate the space “S” shown in FIG. 6.
In the air-conditioning register disclosed in the publications, the receiver can reciprocate in the recess groove in the longitudinal direction thereof. Accordingly, the air-conditioning air flow might rattle the lowest horizontal fin member. Moreover, in the case of air-conditioning registers in which the lowest horizontal fin member is controlled by the sliding between the receiver and the recess groove alone, the receiver might not slide well in the recess groove because of the inaccurately molded component parts.